Amanda O'Neill
|Country = America}} is a character introduced in Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade. She is youong witch from the United States and one of the three problematic girls seen in the special, known for easily dodging security obstacles and trying to steal at the Luna Nova Academy. Appearance Amanda is a tall girl who measures between 5'6" and 5'7". She has short orange-colored hair and light red underneath, which points upwards. Her eyebrows are thick with the same tone of red and have light green eyes. Her standard Luna Nova Academy uniform consists of a jacket and dark blue skirt, with buttons in the center of the same color and a white shirt below. She wears a green band like a belt and sports shoes of a grayish brown color of white laces. Personality She usually shows a somewhat rude personality according to the situation, as seen in the photo of her detention at the academy or when she is thrown a tomato during the fight against the evil children in the special The Enchanted Parade. Despite having these traits, she is friendly, respectful and even worried when she is willing to help people in whom truth needs something. Plot Background The Enchanted Parade When professor Finnelan demonstrates who the problem girls are beside Akko, Lotte and Sucy in her office, Amanda is the first student presented by her, saying she dodged security obstacles and tried to steal at the Luna Nova Academy. Later, when the girls meet to plan the parade in the room of the protagonists, Amanda proposes to Akko to do the dance and the choreography that they would be doing in him, but at the last minute, this fails. Moments later to the shopping of the preparations for the parade, Amanda arrives next to Constanze and Jasminka only to see it sad and it asks to her that happened to her while he drinks a juice. Suddenly Thomas throws her a tomato in her juice and makes a quarrel between the protagonists and the evil children accompanied by him. Amanda thinks not to waste time, but is thrown another tomato in her head and begins to fight with Thomas and the others. When the fight ends, Amanda feels sore and tells Akko that her plan could not work due to the absence of magic outside of the school and leaves next to Constanze and Jasminka. When Akko solves all the problems of the parade by herself, she invites Amanda and her other friends to participate in her performance. Afterward, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka watch Akko lift the pieces of the parade boat and they help her. In the afternoon, Amanda accompanies Akko to take magical energy from the Sorcerer's Stone with the Shiny Rod to make the parade work. Amanda prepares the Shiny Rod on the parade boat and congratulates Akko for making it work as planned. Then, Amanda gives the start orders of the parade and begin with the performance, but Akko decides to continue waiting for Lotte and Sucy despite having passed the meeting time. Due to an unexpected accident, the fireworks are activated and Amanda and the girls are forced to start the parade by attracting the audience. Suddenly, the evil children again bring trouble to the girls stealing the Shiny Rod and Amanda next to Akko decide to pursue them. After having rescued Thomas by the golem's magic, Amanda tells Diana that he throw the Shiny Rod to prevent his magic from pursuing them. Amanda escapes on her broom quickly through various obstacles and moving monsters objects until she is trapped by magic and throws herself into the parade boat, thus passing the Shiny Rod to Akko and Sucy. Finally, after Akko, Lotte and Sucy won and slept the golem, the three are respectively led by Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze to the public to greet and announce the closing of the parade. Amanda again participates this time using her magic wand in the last war of magic and tomatoes against the children. TV Series Relationships Constanze Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Jasminka Antonenko Atsuko Kagari Lotte Yanson Sucy Manbavaran Thomas Abilities and Equipment Amanda has great agility and speed when using her broom. She can easily dodge several obstacles at the same time and even go unnoticed in security systems. She dominates the dance and abrupt movements very well like turning on her broom or staying floating in various positions with her. Like all academy students, Amanda has a wand that she keeps in her belt band and can use it to make dance or move various objects according to her steps as shown at the beginning of the parade in the special The Enchanted Parade. Voice actors |es_la=Camila Arismendi |it=Albachiara Porcelli |fr_eu=Stéphanie Vandenhoff |pt_br=Taís Feijó }} Gallery Official art Amanda sheet.png|Amanda's character design from the official website. Amanda SD art.png|Amanda's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures Amanda.png Animated gifs 663cd79f4ab53f1603560d27877627d3.gif|Photographing her mugshot. es:Amanda O'Neill Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Female